Hard Choices
by AngelONight
Summary: "The only way I'm staying is if you promise to come back. Even if it's only to say goodbye," his voice was encompassed with sorrow, and she could tell he was crying, "I have to be by your side when-"


**Written ages ago for Sailor Moon Monthly, thought I'd post it on here finally. Not quite sure I fulfilled the prompt. **

**Prompt: "The mark of the immature man is that he wants to die nobly for a cause, while the mark of the mature man is that he wants to live humbly for one." - J.D. Salinger**

* * *

><p>"You're not coming"<p>

"The hell I'm not!" he said; his hand tight on her wrist where he had grabbed it when she had tried walking out.

"You're not coming," she repeated it, hoping that the second time would work better than the first. Of course, it was worse. He pulled her towards him, turning her to face him.

"I'm not letting you go alone," his eyes were desperate, begging her to give him this chance.

"I'm not going alone. The girls are coming," it wasn't entirely true. Rei was recovering just as Mamoru was, but there was absolutely no way he was going to be told that. It would be adding wood on a fire that she wished would just burn out.

"I don't care, I'm coming," he said matter-of-factly, in his 'no more arguing, the topic is closed' tone.

But she wasn't going to let it close. She couldn't. Not when his life was on the line.

She finally let her strong front drop, knowing that it was useless at this point. It didn't even take a second for her eyes to well up with the tears she had been holding back for the entire time she had been with him today.

"Oh, God, Usagi, please. That isn't going to work." She couldn't help but wince at his tone, his tone that suggested that this was only a ploy to make him agree to her will. She'd rather have had it be that way- instead of this constant pain in her heart, warning her that he could die at any instant; that she could be left without him again.

He must have realized it the second he said it, for his hand let go of her wrist. She proceeded to bury her head in her hands, trying not to let the wailing sobs out. Her body shook at the effort, and she'd have fallen if he hadn't pulled her to him, his arms surrounding her completely.

She sobbed into his chest, unaware of the words that she was saying, her body begging him to stay safe at home while her heart finally unleashed its sorrow.

He just held her quietly; he always had known when it was best to just let her get it all out instead of trying to console her. She eventually quieted, her sobs becoming sniffles.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry," he held her tightly to him, and she could feel the slight shaking in him as well.

"You can't go," she said quietly, meaning it in two ways. He couldn't go to the fight with them tonight, and he could never leave her. Never again.

"I know," he sighed, "Can't blame a guy for trying." Relief spread through her. "If only I could say, screw the kingdom, let me die by your side, and you actually let me." He let out a short laugh, "But it can't be that easy, I guess."

She smiled softly, "Nope, but since when was anything easy for us?"

"The only way I'm staying is if you promise to come back. Even if it's only to say good bye," his voice was encompassed with sorrow, and she could tell he was crying, "I have to be by your side when-" he cut off, unable to continue.

"I promise," he must have known that she had been planning on it anyway. The first time she had realized she loved him and then again when she had remembered their past together, she had known that she would not die in despair. She would die with his hand in hers; his angelic face the last thing she saw.

"Please don't leave me…" he whispered, "I can't do this alone." His 'this' didn't have a substance, but she knew what he meant. He meant he couldn't do this living, alone. But she knew he could. He had always been so strong, even before they had met. She easily admitted it; he was a lot stronger than she could ever be. He wouldn't enjoy living without her, but he would do it, and that was what mattered. That he would try, that he wouldn't throw away such an amazing chance to improve the world and so many lives just because he didn't think he could live without her.

"They'll come in time, right?" He asked, sounding so hopeful that it broke her heart. Reinforcements were on their way, but they both knew they wouldn't be able to arrive before this battle-she and the others had to hold off the enemy.

He had always been the mature one, willing to make the hard choices. She always took the easy way- it was easier for her to go and die, to ask him to live for her so as not to see him die again. She wouldn't be the one living without her other half. It didn't please her, to do this to him, but what choice did they have? Have the both of them die and leave the world without a leader when it needed one the most?

"We'll see each other again," she whispered, pulling out to look at his tear-stained face, "I promise." She intended to keep her promise, both in this life and in every single one that followed.


End file.
